ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Redoalien
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to Talk:Zs'Skayr?/@comment-Redoalien-20110404000054. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Binkatong (Talk) 00:08, 4 April 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. Megamatrix Dude I was the one who origionally came up with the Megamatrix, so I'm gonna edit the page. User:Tronfan Change the theme All to the mood, Electrify the boys and girls if you would me so kind. 00:38, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Omni-World Opinion Thank you! And that idea for an episode sounds pretty good, actually! Maybe I will make that sometime. For now, lets put that in the Unknown Episodes section. Mathematical! 14:28, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Apology I have to appologize, I Kinda over reacted, I realize that "Mega" is a Term that is Highly Popular, I shouldn't have done that Unless it had the same design. Go ahead add your stuff back. again, sorry. User:Tronfan Change the theme All to the mood, Electrify the boys and girls if you would me so kind. 00:03, April 27, 2011 (UTC) That'll be ok, and again, I'm sorry. User:Tronfan Change the theme All to the mood, Electrify the boys and girls if you would me so kind. 23:47, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Well Total Destruction: The Video Game needs its level's titled. Json1233 14:25, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it is abou the free time blog. Json1233 21:13, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Great work of the titlesJson1233 21:46, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Permission granted. Remember: Omni-World takes place in the Ambura system, another UNIVERSE. This is very important to the Omni-World plot. [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 07:07, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Tennyson Force Wiki You don't need to make a wiki for your series. This is big enough. That's big overkill. In fact, you can request that a Wikia Staff member delete your wiki if you don't want it anymore. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:00, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Can you think of any plot ideas for the video game titles you added. Json1233 00:52, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure Go right ahead, good plots too, i will have to re word them.Json1233 17:55, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Any Ideas? Do you have any ideas for episodes like the ones from the original Ben 10 series? Json1233 04:24, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey How have ou been doing lately? Json1233 14:47, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Check out! Check out this wiki now! Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 05:02, May 22, 2011 (UTC) P.S: That was your wiki. Re:Permission Yeah! That picture looks AWESOME. A wikia! NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW! 17:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Could I? I could be apart of your game, i'm the next generation after Ben,my name's Jonathan. I only have 32 aliens,the original 35 that Ben had when UA started excluding Jonwolf,Jonmummy,and Jonvictor. Also,there's Ned,who's an anodite,it doesn't show it yet but by my 8th episode in 2 Fridays,I'll have 3 other,one is Emma who's a special anodite who has a purple color of anodite powers,Andreas who has powers like Jake has in Adventure Times,and Will who beholds the Megamatrix (or Osmosian, whichever he agrees to). My series is Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed. Jonathan (Talk - Blog - ) 03:58, June 1, 2011 (UTC)﻿﻿ RE: Spam Deleted. Thanks for telling me, Redo. I'll block the creator for spamming and using profanity (at the same time). [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 21:10, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Apostrophe Why do you use the slanted apostrophes (`) instead of the ones that are normally used? (') It seems strange. I'm just wondering. Is it a habit because you learned it in computer class or something? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 16:53, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10 Fanfiction: The Ultimate Game Are you going to respond on your blog refering to BTFF: The Ultimate Game? I think it is really cool, and I want my aliens in it too. If you have all places taken, just tell it. Omernoy121 (Talk - Blog - ) 07:50, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Game Hello,why are you not answering my request for your game? If all places is taken,just tell. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 07:59, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Um Do you have a series? If so can you name a few made up aliens from it? DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 01:17, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson A few question 1.Is Ben and Charmcaster in your series a couple? 2.What about Julie? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 13:39, June 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Crossover Well, that would be a good idea. As for the fact that both of our series involve Ben, I confirmed on BTMT's page that all series here are canon in some way to BTMT. Either they happen at the same time, but in different places, or they're in different crosstime worlds, or they're in completely different realities! Yours is only another crosstime world. How about you give me a slightly-more-detailed-than-ususal summary of your idea, and I'll write out the dialogue for it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 22:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Chat! http://xat.com/JHEP Lets chat now! I love to talk to you about your amazing series. Jonathan (Talk - Blog - ) 01:22, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ben10 and charmcaster Hey do you remember the last time we talked about ben10 and charmcaster! RE: Plot I like it, but why is TF Gwen a villain? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:47, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Redoalien Because of Roads, I have to restart the message. So I'm making 2 shows, Benny 10 and Max 10. Also a movie called XlrBoy, I don't want to repeat the details because it takes too long. Jonathan (J - U - U) 15:47, June 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Gwen Villain Okay. By the way, please leave new messages at the bottom. Pushing "Leave message" at the top automatically does that. By the way, why do you always use the angled apostrophes (`)? I'm not saying you shouldn't, it's just unusual. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 16:52, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Chat click here plz Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 17:51, June 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Apostrophe Alright. I didn't even realize that you were using the ` key to do those other apostrophes until recently. I thought it was a different keyboard model or something. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 17:58, June 20, 2011 (UTC) That chat Come again plz? Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 18:07, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Redoalien, so those 3... You know those 3 i sent earlier, well i need to talk to you about it. http://xat.com/JHEP Jonathan (J - U - U) 20:42, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Nominating Hey, I see you nominating me on the featured user.I think I will be able to win, because Waiyenoo already there, and he is more active than me. So, yeah. P.S: Go on JHEP. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 16:24, June 21, 2011 (UTC) The Percolating Coffee Guy Did you see him yet? Here is his page! [[User:Dan Tennyson| I throw Skittles in the air sometimes, sayin ayo gotta taste the rainbow!]] (Talk - Blog - ) 00:34, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10 Fanfiction: The Ultimate Game Restart can you countinue the Ben 10 Fanfiction: The Ultimate Game? I really looked forward to it and thought it would be really cool to try out a game made by someone who likes Ben 10, not someone who only cares about the money. Plus, it gave me respect for you. Andreas! 02:28, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Okay sorry I made you cancel the game. But seriously, Brian, Waiyenoo and me asked three weeks ago. I know you have works on other wikis, but two weeks is too long for just choosing and making a alien glowing. I saw you made LMN glowing in a day, so what was your problem to make some of Waieynoo's glowing too or more of mine. You didn't even respond to me, and you added only Forestfire (after 10 days!), while Roads got all of his aliens in it, and Ultimatehero got three. You choosed Useless and 1-Up, and both are super weak. Sorry for making you cancel it but look at it the way I look at it. Please bring it back, and please, try to respond faster to requests.   i like apples 03:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Your game Please continue it. I like the game and the glowing aliens you made. Continue it please? Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 07:39, June 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Neg.Heatstone Thanks! I was going to make one. P.S: I have Paint.NET! It looks like a mix of Photoshop and Paint XD Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 05:40, June 25, 2011 (UTC) User of the month: Redoalien I was thinking about having you be user of the month. I know I'm not Roads but to be user of the month, you have to be voted. Since lots of people already voted, I'd wait until the Augest one comes. I'll vote for you. So wait til next month, I'm not ready to be one yet, I'll probally be the one for November. Jonathan likes pie like it also 17:21, July 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Top User Actually, I'm thinking of replacing the top users with just a list of admins or something. I don't want to disappoint anyone, and having an easy way to be a top user would make a ton of unnecessary competition. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 19:59, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Best Beast Contest- B.B.C. Hey would you like to try my contest Best Beast Contest- B.B.C.? Apeman Apeman doesnt exist on this wiki! Omni-Donut Comic So funny! Keep up the good work. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 23:04, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, check out my new alien Check him out. You can even use him in the video game. He's called Aquamatic. Jonathan likes pie like it also 23:53, July 11, 2011 (UTC) To change colors and underline.... Ok, so here's my signature layout. What the? I'm seeing diffrent colors. Strange... If you wanna do the underlines you would do (TEXT) If you wanna do Strikes, you would type (TEXT) If you wanna do No Links, you would type (TEXT) If you wanna do bold, you would type (TEXT) If you wanna do italiac, you would type (TEXT) So if you wanna do an inter link where everyone could see. You could use the following example. This means if you want to do a Tennyson Force link and you just put Tennyson Force in your sig, the person might click it and see that there is no Tennyson Force on that wikia. This goes for all wikis. To make people do see this, you would put Tennyson Force like you see (TEXT) NOW HERE ARE COLORS!!! Now here is how to do diffrent colors. Starting with how to write it in a sig... (TEXT). So if you don't know what colors there are, I'll tell ya... These are the various font colors you can use: Black, Silver, Thistle, Violet, Orchid, Fuchsia, Magenta, Crimson, Red, Tomato, Salmon, Orange, Goldenrod, Wheat, Khaki, Yellow, Olive, Green, Lime, Aquamarine, Cyan, Aqua, Turquoise, Teal, Blue, Navy, Purple, Chocolate, Brown, Maroon, Saffron, and White. Now, if you wanna do this, replace the (COLAR) section with one of the listed colors! For example, if you wanna do red with Tennyson Force, you'll write... Tennyson Force giving you Tennyson Force THERE YOU GO!!! Have any more questions? Ask me!!!! --What the? I'm seeing diffrent colors. Strange... 03:40, July 26, 2011 (UTC) New Redoalien What's with the redirects of his profile pages to yours? Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 15:04, July 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: A Wiki In Need Sorry I don't like Scooby-Doo. P.S: WHat is your avatar? Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 05:50, July 28, 2011 (UTC) MY FINAL SIGNATURE!!! I have finally did it. All I have to do is wait a couple days. Then, when it's Augest 14, I'll create my ultimate signature! This one will be colored links. NOT ONLY THAT! It will have a backround image also! BUT IT WILL ALSO HAVE OUTLINES! Outlines are like stuff that go on the border of it. like for 0_0, it will be.... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0_0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Heading Template Why did you use all Heading templates on The Charming Life of Charmcaster? Just use regular "Heading 2" lines. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 13:17, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, it's not the standard format, and doesn't match. But Headings aren't just used on the homepage. The IP and user welcome messages now have headings and borders. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 15:09, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Redlink Please stop making redlink. I'm afraid I need to block you for 3 days. [[User:Brianultimatedragon|'My signature']] [[User Talk:Brianultimatedragon|'is so']] [[User Blog:Brianultimatedragon|'colorful XD ']] 05:06, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I have returned from the dead... not really I finally got my computer fixied and now i am back on the wikia, unfortuanly bad timing, school. Well so far so great. I've seen you've been busy, number 17 on the wikia, yeah since i've been gone, i've dropped three positions, 4 to 7. I am working on the episodes i have so far, adding the plots, so far just the pilot. What are your current projects? Maybe i could give you hand if you need it. Json1233 All That (Talk - Blog - ) 04:57, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Crossover! Do you want a crossover between Jack 10 and Tennyson Force? [[User:Dan Tennyson|'R']][[User blog:Dan Tennyson|'A']][[User talk:Dan Tennyson|'I']][[User:Dan Tennyson|'N']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Stan 14|'B']][[w:c:Dan 10|'O']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Random 10|'W']] Category:User 17:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Important! Please do it for me! You know, the thing we talked about on chat. Remember it, the acronym of this wiki. NO ONE MUST KNOW. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 16:31, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I will go today (Well not now), please do it ;). Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 15:55, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Tennyson Ultimatrix Unleashed Force Since it's next to the series final, I was thinking if JUU could be able to have your help needed. Since there's Tennyson Force Christmas in a couple episodes, you should do season 2 final in the beggining of January. Then later on you could start to do Hidden Secrets. So you can do our crossover in March. After that can do tthe Jack 10 crossover the final fight to reverse the bomb effect and do the series finalie all in March! But what I think will be so cool to have is to have JUU in one episode but make JUU stay. Then during the Jack 10 crossover, JUU can still be in it. Then the 3 series face off into the final fight! Tell me what you think. We can change the title and have a 3-part great plot! --The Declaration of Independence. When you bring it into the sun, it gets destroyed. Really. 12:42, August 26, 2011 (UTC) -_- You forgot to do it -_-. But my badge isn't dropped down, phew. Ok, don't forget to do it ;). Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 06:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) P.S:I use my aunt's laptop Chat Can you please join chat? 121ʎouɹǝɯo (P-O-O-P) is watching yooooooooooou (FAT CHANCE) 07:10, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Logo-Accepted Okay. I'll make the logo. But I heard that B10: Ultimate Adventure was finished... Or in episode 70... Anyway, i'll make the logo :D --FusionFall123 10:03, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Logo is done I did it. Tell me if you see something wrong... --FusionFall123 10:34, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Okay, well, good luck! :D --FusionFall123 16:42, August 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Submission Okay. But you know, canon character pages don't really belong here. Just the major characters, major villains, and the aliens. Like Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, and then Vilgax, Albedo, and Zs'Skayr. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 17:24, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Behold! The Idea-Inator! I have a cool idea for TF. If Kevin absorbs energy, he goes insane. Since he's now normally evil in TF, then if Kevin absorbs energy, he turns good. It's perfectly logical. Maybe you could make an episode on that. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 21:20, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Renaming Issue You renamed Dan's page incorrectly. His page's name was correct and you changed it to Saving Piscuss whereas it should have remained Saving Piscciss. Next time check the Ben 10 canon Wiki before renaming a canon name. ET |Was |Here!!! 08:21, September 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Infinite Cannonbolt It's pretty good, but I'm making an official one right now. (I just haven't added it yet.) But I may use it as a secondary picture. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 11:25, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Message Did you get my message titled "Behold! The Idea-Inator!"? Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 16:33, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I did. The beginning of it, anyway. Check it out. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 16:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sorry Easily revertable. And do you think that the crossover should be offically counted as a BTMT episode or a TF episode? Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 16:54, September 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Alternative No. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 23:10, September 2, 2011 (UTC) . .FCAT=Fire Crisis at Thinking 19:26, September 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pointers Well, there's not much I can give. What determines whether or not you can write a good series is whether or not you can make a good plot, and then build on that. Tennyson Force is a great idea, but it would be a lot different if Weirdo ran it, if Bink ran it, if I ran it, etc. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 16:02, September 6, 2011 (UTC) kickban whi did you kickbanned ME!CL CL CL CL CL THATS MY NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!! dude i love this Cake! YUM! (Talk - Blog - ) 23:06, September 7, 2011 (UTC) .......... ... http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Emoticons Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 04:06, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Heatblast Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 05:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Chat Just so you know, I'm not mad, chat just keeps bugging out every two seconds and doesn't let me say anything. DX --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 14:03, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ;D Aww, thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me! :3 Larkie Fox dung! 23:13, September 14, 2011 (UTC) By the way, you're like my new best friend now. Larkie Fox dung! 23:15, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Chaaaaaat and Mad 10 DVD #WHY DO U KEEP LEAVING AND JOINING ON CHAT #Mad 10 DVD? HECK SURE! Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 11:44, September 20, 2011 (UTC) BTFF Fall Hey Redo, I was wondering that since im assistant producer of BTFF Fall that i can edit the page to make it better. For example, instead of having to fight villians there will be fusions like in the real game. The nanos/npcs well be more organized and there would be room for more sections. Since you didnt show up on chat i am sending my requests through your talk page. Thank you. Sincercly Brandon Tennyson. Brandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 20:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) GASP! I found you on deviantART! http://redoalien.deviantart.com/ Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 08:45, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Active Are you still active here? Just asking. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 08:19, September 26, 2011 (UTC) BTFF Fall Pt 2 Hey Redo, I dont know if you are still active or not due to the message above mines but i just want you to know that i have organized BTFF Fall and added some things that regular fusionfall would have. I have not edited the plot or nanos or things like that because i wasnt sure i had permission since you didnt answer the last message i sent, BTFF Fall. Anyway if you get this message just reply back so i can know if i could edit everything in BTFF Fall. I do not want to edit anymore until Brandon 10 The Game is completed so i can get my HD badge. When I get the badge and your permisson (and details on how should the plot be and stuff like that), I will continue editing BTFF Fall. Thank You, Sincercly Brandon Tennyson. Brandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 12:55, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Awww NOOOOOOOOOO :( Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 04:50, October 7, 2011 (UTC) YAY You are not grounded anymore, right? YAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 23:20, October 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:That thing I cannot make songs, sadly. And I see your comment on the recent wiki activity, not the page. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 08:22, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Reply to Your Comment What exactly did you mean by "old evolved Arachnachimp?" Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 14:18, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Chat COME TO CHAT!!!!!/[,.,[10: Age of Extremis|(^.^)]] 21:33, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I know that you meant Ultimate Spidermonkey simply due to the nature of the totally butchered link code. But what exactly do you mean? I don't really know. Anyway, it has been confirmed (I think by Dwayne or something) that the reason the Omnitrix symbol is now on the chest in AF/UA is that it's now working properly in that department. Same reason it's now green. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 22:41, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Georock in BTMT After considering it, I decided to put Georock in BTMT somewhere after the middle of Season 4. I have also made a picture of him. His mouth now lies above a dark gray strip. His arms are attached to the strip, and he just spins the strip around his body to spin his arms. Other than that, he differs little in appearance from your version. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 18:47, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Crossover I don't know. I'll have to think about it. Obey ALL of my rules! Rule 1: Ignore the rules in all caps. RULE 2: YOU FAILED THE TEST. (Talk - Blog - ) 21:49, October 18, 2011 (UTC) What exactly is Ultimate Insanity? I can't seem to remember—if, that is, I ever knew. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 22:41, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Welcome You think it's that good? Vadron (Talk - Blog - ) 03:17, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10: Alien Ice Cream Um, I created the second episode of Ben 10: Alien Ice Cream, Evil Cheese SUCKS! , and I know you didn't make the first episode yet, but I wanted to do it so much. Can you make the first episode please? Or can my episode be first? FEAR ØMARNØID THE VIKING MASTER ØF RANDØMNESS! 13:00, October 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:New Ep. I'm watching it on YouTube now. YAY U R BACK! :D Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 04:44, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Series Need a list of your series for the featured user thingy. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 15:34, November 1, 2011 (UTC) CCCHAT NOW Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 01:23, November 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Two Things I'm... not sure. Come to think of it, I don't remember where I found it. It's not even in here, which is where I usually get other pictures of the same style. As for Ultimate Insanity, is this a newsletter ad submission, or just asking me what I think? Roadster (Let's talk.) 18:50, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I like the idea and think you should do it. Roadster (Let's talk.) 18:55, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Where do you get it? And from what episode is it? Lol... Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 01:13, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, kk. Can you come on chat, please? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 01:28, November 6, 2011 (UTC)